Automotive manufacturers are investigating fixed reinforcement structures that minimize roof intrusion during roll over crashes. One known vehicle roof is reinforced with boron steel, which typically has sufficient strength for preventing roof intrusion. However, boron steel is a high-strength alloy that is so hard that special tools are required to form the alloy. For that reason, the roof structure can have somewhat high manufacturing costs. It will also be appreciated that a roof reinforced with high-strength steel can have high costs and add significant weight to the vehicle.
Existing vehicles include supplemental/secondary restraint systems (“SRS”) with rapidly inflating airbags that cushion vehicle occupants during a collision. The airbags typically deploy into the passenger cabin from a steering wheel, instrument panel, seatback, or door. However, the airbags typically do not reinforce the vehicle body and minimize intrusion into the passenger cabin.
It is therefore desirable to provide a pneumatic reinforcement system that decreases intrusion into the passenger cabin and minimizes overall vehicle weight with low manufacturing costs.